Diario de lo Solitario e Invisible
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - Hey Gil, mi tina se tiñe de rojo, que bello color, como el de tus ojos - Fic raro, PruCan, final mediamente feliz, amigos imaginarios... Denle una oportunidad :


**Hallo! **He venido a molestarlos con este fic **BIEN** raro! Estoy experimentando con la personalidad de Matthew, así que esperen algo (o mucho)** OoC** u.u

**Advertencias: **Soledad, invisibilidad, el color rojo, la nieve y Matthew. Posible OoC

******Disclaime:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

Sin más preámbulos, los invito a leer... _**El Diario de lo Solitario e Invisible**_

* * *

**18 de junio del 2012:**

Hey tu. Hola amigo. ¿Yo?, yo soy Matthew Williams, ¿tu?, tu eres Gilbert Beilschmidt, mi amigo imaginario. Si, eres imaginario, irreal, falso, fantasioso. Pero para mí existes, y para ti yo existo. ¿Sabes Gil?, yo puedo ser invisible, aunque no lo quiera, aunque no lo desee, aunque intente evitarlo. ¿Eh? ¿Qué yo existo? No, yo no existo para nadie. Si, para ti si existo, pero… tú no eres real. Eres un producto de mi retorcida imaginación. No, no hay razón alguna, solo me sentía solo, y para que tú no estuvieras solo, creé este pájaro. Es un pollito, se llama Gilbird y será tu amigo. Y tú serás el mío, ¿no Gilbert? Hey Gil, no llores, eres real para mí. Hey Gil, voy a estar contigo, solo espera un poco. _Hey Gil, mi bañera se tiñó de rojo, que bello color, como tus ojos._

**19 de junio del 2012:**

Hey Gil. Estoy en el hospital. El tonto de Alfred se dio cuenta de mí en el peor momento. Aunque creo que solo quería entrar al baño y yo me estaba demorando demasiado. No, Gilbert, no te preocupes por mí. La transfusión de sangre es algo incomoda, pero no me duele. Me sorprende que Alfred supiera mi tipo de sangre, pero creo que solo lo supo gracias a mi carnet del seguro. Tranquilo, no pangas esa cara, no me gusta cómo te ves cuando estás triste me gusta cuando cuándo sonríes. Eso, me encanta tu sonrisa. Ssh, creo que viene mi hermano, probablemente está con Arthur. Ambos están molestos conmigo, pero no es mi culpa. No, no lo es. Ssh, ahí vienen, pero quédate aquí, a mi costado, porque soy el único que puede verte y tu eres el único que me nota. _Ahí vienen, silencio._

**Día indefinido, junio del 2012:**

Hey Gil, ¿estás despierto? Que suave es tu cabello, tan blanco, me recuerda al suave pelaje de un oso polar, me recuerda a casa. Oh, te he despertado, perdón, pero no podemos hacer ruido, Alfred está durmiendo en el sillón. El doctor dijo algo de que debe quedarse conmigo, que puedo hacerme daño. Aunque dudo que lo haga, simplemente ya nada me importa, solo tu Gil. Tú me ayudas, aunque no existes, eres real para mí. No sé cuánto tiempo voy aquí, me anestesian cada cierto tiempo. ¿Ves?, ya está comenzando a hacer efecto, todo está oscuro, todo se ve borroso. Solo veo tu sonrisa, rota por la preocupación y la tristeza. Creo, creo que voy a dormir un rato, estoy cansado. Quiero volver a mi casa, en Canadá, contigo. _Quiero mostrarte la nieve, tan blanca como tu cabello._

**22 de junio del 2012:**

Hey Gil, hoy volví a casa, pero no a mi hogar. Ahora tengo que tomar unas pastillas que me recetó el doctor, me dijo que les llamaban "pastillas de la felicidad". No creo que me hagan efecto. Me molesta el hecho de que una pastilla te asegure la felicidad. Si Gilbert, me la tomaré aunque no quiera. Además, Alfred me vigila, Arthur me vigila y tú me vigilas, nada se te escapa, ¿no? Hey Gil, eres divertido, me haces reír en contra de mi voluntad, pero eso me hace feliz, me hace sentir querido. No Gilbert, no me hagas cosquillas, que nos oirán, o al menos escucharán mis risas y creerán que estoy loco, porque no lo estoy, ¿verdad? Por tenerte a ti, enfrente de mí ¿estoy demente, enfermo? No lo creo, yo te creé para no estar solo, es su culpa, no la mía. _Entra la enfermera, tú te cayas, ¿dónde está mi hermano?, ¿por qué viene ellas?, ¿ya se olvidó de mi, de nuevo?_

**23 de junio del 2012:**

Hey Gil, mi hermano no ha vuelto a visitarme, tampoco Arthur, no quieren verme o tal vez no se acuerdan de mi. Solo viene la enfermera y me duerme. ¿Eh?, ¿qué te tienes que ir?, ¿qué me haces daño por qué no eres real? Más daño me harás si te vas, si me dejas solo en esta habitación oscura y solitaria. Tu eres lo único que tengo, todo me lo quitaron. Así que no te vayas, ni se te ocurra. Y por favor, no llores. No, no es tu culpa, tampoco la mía, es la culpa de ellos, pero ¿sabes?, soy feliz teniéndote a ti y no a esas personas. Tú me ves, yo te veo, es todo lo que necesito para ser plenamente feliz. Ssh, alguien entra. Qué extraño, es mi hermano, se lo ve triste. Se sienta a mi costado, yo finjo dormir, y él me habla, me pide perdón. _Pero ya es tarde, ya nada se puede hacer Alfred, todo terminó._

**24 de junio del 2012:**

Hey Gil, no llores, no me quitaré la vida. No podría verte si lo hago, ya no le encuentro sentido a la muerte. Muero, ¿y luego qué? Nada, no gano nada con esto, no vale la pena intentarlo. Sigo tomando pastillas, me mantienen tranquilo, pero no feliz. Tú me haces feliz, tu y nadie más que tu. ¿Qué yo te hago feliz? No me lo creo. Insistes, sonríes, sonrío. Si te hago feliz, aunque no existas, entonces yo soy aun más feliz. Pero tú si existes, al menos para mí. Quiero que siga así, de esta manera nadie te alejará de mí. ¿Eh?, si, ahora soy feliz. Ssh, viene Arthur, últimamente viene más seguido. Ahora está con la enfermera. Dicen que tienen un nuevo medicamento para mí. No lo quiero, ¿y si hace que desaparezcas? Me niego, me duermen y la oscuridad me consume de a pocos. Lo último que veo son tus ojos. _Hey Gil, no llores._

**Día indefinido, mes indefinido, año indefinido:**

Hey Gil, ¿dónde estás?, ¿es este nuevo medicamento el que me impide verte? Te busco, intento pararme. Espera, estoy amarrado. Cierto, intenté escapar varias veces. Hey Gil, ¿dónde estás? No te veo. Si esto sigue así, caeré en la locura. Todo es oscuro Gil, tengo miedo y tú no estás para cuidarme, abrazarme y decirme que todo irá bien. ¿Dónde estás Gilbert? Prometiste quedarte conmigo, prometiste estar a mi lado, cuidarme y hacerme feliz. Pero te has ido, o más bien, te han arrebatado de mi lado. Ellos, ellos son los culpables. Te quiero de vuelta Gilbert, te quiero ver ahí, parado al costado de mi cama, sonriendo, meditando, he incluso llorando. Te extraño Gil, en esta oscuridad insana me pudro solo. Vuelve. _No, todo se vuelve borroso, otra vez la anestesia, no veo tus ojos Gil._

**Día indefinido, mes indefinido, año indefinido:**

Hey Gil, sé que no me oyes, pero te seguiré hablando, por si estás ahí y no te veo. Otra vez me desperté solo. Aunque estoy seguro que vi tus ojos al despertar y oí tu risa entre sueños. Pero ya no estoy seguro. Aunque ahora si veo las criaturas mágicas que rodean a Arthur. Son reales, ¿sabes? Siempre estuvieron ahí, pero nunca llegué a observarlas. Ahora las veo, veo como Arthur les habla y ellas le susurran palabras en el oído. Creo que las veo porque estoy más lucido, porque ellas son reales. Pero tú, tu Gilbert, no eres real, Y sin embargo te extraño tanto. No, por favor, no me duerman, no me den más de ese terrible medicamento. Devuélvanme a Ottawa. Devuélvanme a Gilbert. No, por favor, please, please, please. ¡Gilbert! _Cuando siento tu mano sobre mi cabeza se que aún estás ahí._

**01 de Julio del 2012:**

Hey Gil, es mi cumpleaños. Hace unos días me soltaron y me dejaron ir. Ahora estoy en Ottawa, sentado en la nieve. A mi lado está mi oso polar. Es hermoso, me encantaría que lo vieras. Desde ese día en el que me dieron el nuevo medicamento, no te he visto. Pero sé que estás ahí, sé que no te has ido. No he vuelto a ver un rojo como el de tus ojos. Pero, ¿sabes?, tengo algo que contarte. Le pedí a una de las hadas de Arthur que me conceda un deseo. Que seas real. El hada me dijo que no sería inmediato. Que demoraría semanas, quizás meses. Y acepte. Por eso he estado tranquilo, por eso me han dejado volver a mi casa. Y será aquí donde te esperaré. En esta cabaña perdida en la blancura de la nieve. _Estoy seguro que llegarás con tu sonrisa y tus bellos ojos rojos, como mi sangre._

**01 de Julio del 2013:**

Hey Gil, ha pasado un año. De nuevo es mi cumpleaños. Ahora tengo 18, soy un adulto ahora. Sigo en esa cabaña, esperándote. Vivo de la caza y de la venta de la carne que consigo. Mi oso ha crecido, ya no es un cachorro. Ahora es mi compañero de caza y me cuida. Me recuerda a ti, pero no es lo mismo. Se llama Kumajiro. Alguien toca la puerta, eso es extraño, nadie viene a visitarme, ni siquiera mi hermano. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con tus ojos, me encuentro con tu sonrisa y me recibes con los brazos abiertos. Te abracé con todas mis fuerzas, ahogándome en tu dulce aroma, un aroma que no había olvidado. Eras real, tan real como yo, tan real como la nieve y la brillante luz del sol. _Y ahora, los dos, estaremos juntos, eternamente._

* * *

Esto **SI** es rayado, no me van a decir que no... Me he dado cuenta que la mayoría de las historias donde aparece Matt son tristes, deprimentes (incluyendo esta) donde es un loco, suicida, homicida, etc., así que pensé en escribir una historia más tierna y alegre, también va a ser un **PruCan **(me he obsesionado con esta pareja jejejeje) donde **Fem!Canadá** (Madeline)** va a ser una princesa y Gilbert va a ser un príncipe**, va a ser algo al estilo Romeo y Julieta, pero con final feliz :) Como se llamara? Aún no lo sé u.u

Bueno, que les pareció? Me dejan sus comentarios?

**¿Merece un Review?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


End file.
